


Speedster + Road Trip = ?

by st4rlabsforever (omaken)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Road Trip from Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/st4rlabsforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco forces Barry to endure a road trip across the country...in a car. It turns out exactly as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speedster + Road Trip = ?

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: "FlashVibe road trip. A proper one, in a car, no matter how slow Barry thinks it is."

“Come on, please?” Barry wheedled.

“Dude, no.”

“Why not? It’ll be so much faster than driving.” Barry looked like he was physically in pain. Cisco didn’t know to what extent the Speed Force screwed with his perception of time, but if they were going to do this road trip, they were going to do it the right way: driving, camping, hiking, national parks, small towns, the whole nine yards. No ifs, ands, or buts.

Cisco rolled his eyes. “I already told you. We’re supposed to have a good time, and we can’t do that when we’re just blowing across the country at two thousand miles per hour.”

Barry groaned and zipped out of the Cortex, returning again a few seconds later with…Cisco sniffed. Was that…?

Barry waved the bag of takeout enticingly like a hypnotist would his pendulum, and Cisco didn’t have to look to know that it was his favorite takeout from the bougie Thai place over on the corner of Market and Prince. But – and Cisco was proud to say this – he held out and shook his head firmly.

Not one to be dissuaded though, Barry came back with a mound of sweets that Cisco knew were handpicked for maximum persuasive effect. Still though, no dice.

They had gone back and forth for the better part of an hour, Barry showering him with increasingly creative bribes and even a particularly ingenious use of that vibrating tongue – Lord have mercy – that Cisco was almost (but not quite) ashamed to say broke him. Barry had called him a traitor for standing his ground even after accepting said blowjob, but Cisco was going to call that a momentary lapse of judgment. His conscience was crystal clear on that one.

“Dude, you sound and look like a junky begging for his next hit. Chill, and be at my place at 9 sharp tomorrow. Final answer.”

Barry, the diva, grumbled the entire way out of S.T.A.R. Labs.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are we there yet?”

Cisco took a deep breath.

He knew that since being struck by lightning, Barry had a hard time standing still for long periods at a time, but he hadn’t known how severe the problem was.

Sighing, he passed over his phone. “Open up the podcasts app and scroll down to This American Life.”

“What is it?” Barry asked dubiously.

“Seriously? You’ve already forgotten what podcasts are? Just because you can’t read them at super-speed doesn’t mean they aren’t worth listening to.”

Barry just looked confused now.

“Really, nothing? Nerdist? Star Talk?”

Barry rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the phone as if it held the answers to the universe.

“Okayyy then. You don’t know what you’re missing out on, man. Put on the Serial podcast, you’ll like it.”

“And no more whining,” he added.

“I don’t whine!”

“Shush. We’ve got twelve more hours till we’re there.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, that’s it?!” Barry shouted indignantly. “She’s not gonna tell us if he’s guilty or not?!”

“She doesn’t know,” Cisco pointed out.

“And that entire CSI department was a farce! How could they not have checked for fingerprints on her neck until now?!”

Barry was getting all kinds of worked up. He looked like he might run off and berate the entire Baltimore Police Department any second now, which, technically he could do and be back in probably a few minutes’ time.

It was kind of adorable, Cisco thought. And at least Barry’s antsy-ness had receded to levels that didn’t make Cisco want to murder him in his sleep.

“Hey look, we’re finally here. Yellowstone National Park.”

Barry perked up.

“Whoa…” He had been so absorbed in the podcast that he hadn’t noticed the rolling prairies give way to layers of hills and, finally, proper mountains. It was different than anything the flat expanse that was Central City had to offer.

“‘Whoa’ is right. Come on, let’s find a campsite.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So how does this work, again?” Barry questioned doubtfully as he tried to make sense of the T-configuration the tent poles were arranged in.

“Here, pass them over.”

Cisco made quick work of assembling the tent, tent poles, stakes and all.

“How do you know how to do all this stuff?” Barry asked curiously.

“My parents used to take me and Dante camping all the time. We didn’t have much money growing up, but I mean this is nearly free, right?”

Cisco wasn’t sure whether he should be offended at the disbelieving look Barry was giving him, but he remembered how uncommon it was for nerds like them to actually _like_ the outdoors. As it was, Barry was obviously not the outdoors-type at all, if his queasiness at the camp toilets and his dusting off his jeans were any indication. Even Cait had been a little surprised, but he’d invited her and Ronnie on a camping trip with him and Dante last year and they’d all managed well enough.

“There, all finished,” Cisco said, rolling out the sleeping bags. “Let’s try and _OOF–“_

Before he could get the rest of his thoughts out, Barry had dragged the two of them into the tent at breakneck speed. When Cisco finally processed what had happened, he was already half hard, Barry trailing kisses down his neck and palming at his boxers with a vibrating hand.

Barry had been incredibly embarrassed the first time they’d discovered that his speed also extended to the bedroom. But when he’d realized just how quickly Cisco came undone with a few vibrations from his _everything_ , he’d smirked and said ‘guess that makes us even.’ (“What is this, competitive sex?” Cisco had asked, to which Barry had smirked even harder; he’d always been a competitive bastard.)

“You’re incorrigible,” Cisco moaned when they finished. And people thought Cisco was the troublemaker…

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Barry said easily. “Besides, the no super-speed rule only applies to the car ride.”

Cisco was definitely going to end up killing him before the week was up.

He pulled his jeans up and made his way out of the tent.

“Come on, we still have almost the whole day ahead of us. Let’s go for a hike.”

“Are all of my clothes gonna get dirty?”

“Oh my god, we’re outside. And your clothes get ripped to hell on like, a daily basis from all the crime fighting anyway.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This is crazy,” Barry said in wonderment as he gazed at the mountains and cascading waterfalls all around them. He darted off at mostly-normal speed, barely able to contain his excitement.

It was like babysitting a large child, and Cisco kind of loved it.

“I’ve been here more times than I can count, and it’s still incredible every time I see this place,” he said wistfully.

Truthfully, with how hectic his life had been lately with all the Team Flash escapades, he hadn’t had much time to get outdoors and he missed it. There was just something about the fresh air and clean water and lack of technology that allowed him to clear his mind. It was a much-needed distraction from having to deal with the implications of his newly developing powers.

“I’d never have pegged you for an outdoors kind of guy,” Barry commented when he noticed how at ease Cisco was.

Cisco raised an eyebrow. “Just because you go crying at the first sign of dirt on your pressed jeans doesn’t mean we all do.”

“Hey, that was one time! I’ve never been camping before, I’m still learning.”

“Whatever you say. Let’s keep going, it’s a lot nicer further up.”

The scenery intensified as the canyon opened up above them. For someone with super-speed and stamina, Barry complained a lot about hiking, though he couldn’t’ve been having _that_ bad a time of it judging by how often he stopped to gaze in awe at the mountains around them.

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to camp up on one of those mountains,” Cisco said, breaking the silence. “I mean, before I realized I was good at science, I thought it would be cool to be a mountain climber. But then I discovered I wasn’t athletic at all…”

When he turned, Barry was giving him a look.

“Gee, if only one of us here was capable of running us up the side of a mountain. But oh wait, we’re supposed to take this trip at a normal pace, my bad.”

Barry was full on smirking now and Cisco groaned. The prospect of getting high up there sounded incredible, but on principle, he refused to stroke Barry’s ego any further, and Barry _would_ be insufferable for the next couple of days if he gave in on this one. But still. He gazed up longingly at the snow-capped peaks of the spires in front of them. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and it would only really be possible with a speedster’s help.

Barry had his arms crossed and a knowing eyebrow raised up to his hairline. He knew exactly what sort of struggle was playing out in Cisco’s mind, the bastard, and looked like he was delighted to see it. He would look like the Cheshire Cat if his smirk got any bigger.

Cisco sighed. “Alright, _fine._ ”

“Magic word?”

Really? Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Please,” he droned.

“Please what?”

“Please use your speed and help us get to the top of that mountain.”

Barry grinned. “See? Was that so hard?”

As he’d said: _insufferable_.

“Why do I even put up with you?”

Barry gave him a quick peck on the lips. “You know why.”

He zipped off and was back a couple of seconds later with their packs and the tent and sleeping bags.

“Alright, ready?” He tossed Cisco the bags before scooping him up.

Cisco barely had time to respond before the wind was ripping at his face and they were off.

 

* * *

 

 

The run up had lasted only a little over a second, but Barry had insisted it had only taken ‘so long’ because he was running nearly vertically and carrying so much weight.

Still, here they were. They made it just in time to witness the sunset, and with the clouds beneath them, it was really a sight to behold. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, leaning against each other and just soaking it all in.

“We should probably try setting up the tent,” he finally said. “It’s freestanding so we should be able to get it up. It’s pretty flat up here.

When he blinked, the tent was assembled and he was tucked neatly into his sleeping bag. He must’ve been more tired than he thought, because after a quick dinner consisting mostly of jerky and dried fruit (plus a couple of speedster protein bars for Barry), he promptly dozed off.

Unfortunately, being more than 11,000 feet above sea level meant that it was fucking cold at night, and he woke up not even an hour later, shivering violently in his sleeping bag.

“Cis…? What’s wrong?” Barry’s sleep-tousled hair poked out of the shadows.

“C-cold.”

“Make some room,” Barry said, now fully awake and scooting into the sleeping bag with him. “Lucky for you, I run warm.”

And that was definitely the understatement of the century. Since getting struck by lightning, Barry’s core body temperature was several degrees higher than that of a normal human. Cuddled up against him like this though, Cisco felt like he was leaning against a furnace and was infinitely grateful.

“Hey,” Barry nudged him.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for dragging me out here. This was fun.”

Cisco mumbled an affirmative.

“But next time, I get to choose the trip, okay?”

“Deal,” Cisco grumbled before closing his eyes once more.

He wasn’t complaining though. With Barry’s affinity for speed and his need to show off his powers when he was among friends meant that whatever adventure he dragged him on was bound to be insane. And Cisco meant that in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a sequel in the works...


End file.
